deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Looters
}| }| }} |image = |type = Looters |location = Pawn Shops |members = Unknown|affiliates = Unknown |voice actor = Brad Dryborough Chris Helsley Allesandro Jullani Gabe Kouth Brad Swille |mission = |}} The Looters are common vandals found in Dead Rising 2. Story Dead Rising 2 They are a group of scavengers who take advantage of the zombie outbreak in Fortune City by looting various stores and businesses. They are dressed in grayish-blue hooded sweatshirts with "Fortune City, Nevada" written in white on their chests, red bandanas, and backpacks. Chuck Greene first encounters them when he is looking for Zombrex in a supermarket, finding three of them terrorizing a pharmacist named Denyce, demanding access to the store's nonexistent safe. Chuck intervenes, and they quickly turn on him. To save the pharmicist and get the Zombrex from the back room, Chuck must defeat all three of them. Other looters inhabit pawnshops, abandoned stores that have been turned into semi-functional businesses, selling combo weapons, Zombrex, and other useful items. Such pawnshops include Moe's Maginations and Just in Time Payday Loans. They are no longer encountered after the appearance of Gas Zombies, however the looters in the pawnshops will still be in their stores and will sell Chuck items. It is unknown what happened to surviving looters after the events in Fortune City. It is possible that they were killed off by the gas zombies, perished in the firebombing, or managed to escape the city. Locations The looters can be found in these stores: *Marriage Makers *SporTrance *Shanks *High-Noon Shooting Range *Unfinished underwear store in the South Plaza *Pawnshops *Dining at Davey's *Hot Excitorama Battle Style Looters are typically found in groups of three, each wielding a crowbar, a flashlight, and a tomahawk. At some places, two groups of three looters can be encountered simultaneously. *'Crowbar/Flashlight/Tomahawk': Looters attack by swinging their weapons. *'Spray Paint': They can also blind Chuck by spray-painting him in the face, followed by knocking him to the ground. This will cause him to wake up in the nearest restroom in his underwear. He will lose all items as well as $2,000 to $5,000, but will retain his radio and any Zombrex he is carrying and while this event happens some or most will find this frustrating as the player may be wielding rare items like a wing man or sniper rifle. *In Off The Record, if you get stunned by a Looter, he will take cash from you right there, and take the weapon you are currently holding and use it against you.(Both your money and weaponry can be retrieved when said looter is killed). They can also throw molotov cocktails. Rewards Prestige Points *'Looter Defeated Bonus': 500 PP Key Items *Pharmacy Key Items *Crowbar *Flashlight *Tomahawk Trivia *The looters bear some similarities with the True Eye cultists from Dead Rising, both groups being recurring human enemies with similar styles of dress, and both being able to knock you out and take away your clothing and items. * They also bear some resemblance to the Merchant from Resident Evil 4, as both wear hoods and face masks to cover their faces, both wear a backpack to carry items, and both run a resale operation to aid the main protagonist. * They are all exactly the same character model. * They are also similar to the Nightmare from the videogame Wanted Weapons of Fate since both use melee weapons and have quick time events when they attack the main character. Also the main character can hear them from distance before attacking.Unlike the Looters Nightmare has 2 different character models. * All looters will insult Chuck's age, calling him Grandpa and such, even though Chuck is only 29. So it can be wisely assumed that most of them are teenagers or young adults, which is possibly a refference to Shaun of the Dead as one of Shauns work collegues calls him "Grandad" despite Shaun stating he is only 29 (the same age as Chuck) and the collegue reveals he is only 17 which can roughly be the same age area as the looters. * The looters will not count towards the achievements Vigilante Justice or Judge, Jury and Executioner. * Zombies are able to harm and kill looters, but no PP will be rewarded to the player. * Their hoodie resembles the Hunter's hoodie from Left 4 Dead as both are blue. * Combo Weapons like the Drill Bucket and the Boomstick will not work effectively against any live human, including Looters. * The Air Horn and Power Guitar are both effective against looters, but will not cause their heads to explode the way zombies do; blood just spews from their hoods. * In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, the looters are much more aggressive and capable than they are in DR2. In addition to their default weapons, they can use Molotov Cocktails, as well as the Hacker (called the Money Hacker In DR2: Off the Record). Also, they will chase and attack Frank if he walks nearby, even if he doesn't enter the store they are in. * In the Missing Years video when the fans get angry and Frank walks through a crowd of angry fans a looter can be seen on the right of the screen. Gallery PortraitLooter1.png|First Unused Notebook Portrait PortraitLooter2.png|Second Unused Notebook Portrait (Slightly Zoomed In) Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths